To Emma
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: AU of 5x10. Emma decides to be the saviour once again, despite the risks.


**Okay so, I have never attempted a OUAT story before as I only started the show not that long ago and I haven't even finished watching it all, I am on 5x13 currently (I think?) but this has been nagging at me all night and instead of doing work in college today, I decided to get this down and see the reactions it gets :)**

 **It is CaptainSwan (Ah my babies) but I also ship SwanQueen (No hate ya'll) so if I do continue writing for this show alongside Grey's Anatomy, there will be a mixture of both the ships.**

 **All mistakes are mine so I apologise in advance as it has not been proof read due to the fact I should really be helping my friend with coursework but I am publishing this instead**

 **Warning: Major character death...**

 **I own nothing but the AU plot :) I wish I owned Jennifer Morrison but you know, details details.. :)**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review**

She watched in agony as the darkness swarmed around her love, his body convulsing violently as the darkness was sucked into the sword in his hand. She ripped out of her mother's hold, much to her protest and ignored the calls of everyone behind her as she made her way slowly towards him. Tears pooled in both their eyes as her green orbs met his chocolate brown ones.

"I am so sorry" She whispered, his head shaking with a small smirk. Even in times like this, he still had to be the cocky pirate, the cocky pirate she fell in love with.

"No my love, I am sorry" A chocked sob escaped her lips as she took hold of the end of the sword with him, her small hand wrapped around his strong one, her thumb rubbing along his fingers comfortingly. It'll all be over soon. She felt her body tense at the sound of her mother's sniffles, knowing that in a time like this, she couldn't face them, not with the knowledge of what she was going to do.

"It's okay Swan, you can do this" His voice was shaking, either with the pain or the emotion she didn't know, but one thing she did know was they he was wrong. She couldn't do it. This was why she was going to shake things up a bit. Nobody could stop her now, it was too late.

"I know-" She lifted the sword higher, her grip still tight on his hand so he wouldn't let go. For this to work he needed to help. She took a deep breath and placed her other hand on his cheek, wiping away the salty tears.

"I want you to look after them all for me Killian" He face contorted to a confused frown but before he could realise what she was doing, it was too late, she awkwardly twisted the sword and, with his unknown help, plunged it straight at her heart, Killian letting out a pained cry as she grunted uncomfortably. The screams of horror were drowned out by a muffled ringing as everything went blurry; her head feeling like it had been pushed underwater suddenly. Everyone jumped back when a blinding white light shone off the two lovers, the sword finally stilling when the darkness was pulled from both Killian and Emma. Killian pulled the wretched thing from his lover and watched as it crumbled to dust within his hands, but that was the last thing on his mind. Emma's knee's buckled and he lowered her to the ground, his head shaking causing his tears to fly from his face. Within seconds of Emma hitting the floor, her parents and son were surrounding her, Henry letting out a pained sob.

"Mom no" His head lowered to hers, Emma slowly and painfully lifting her hand to rest on his cheek.

"I am sorry that I ever made you doubt me Henry"

"I never doubted you mom, I have always had faith in you" Regina was at his side, her arms wrapped around her son, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked down agonisingly at Emma, her face paling as every second passed.

"I want you to look after our son, he has the better half of his mom's with him" Regina sighed, placing her hand on Emma's forehead comfortingly.

"No Emma, you were his better half. I'm sorry this happened" She smiled slightly, looking up at Robin.

"You make sure to take care of them" Regina stood and allowed Robin to wrap her up in his arms, his head nodding ever so slightly. Emma's eyes moved over to her heartbroken parents, the two embraced in each-other's arms, awkwardly bundled on the floor next to her limp legs.

"Make sure that Neal knows who I am growing up" She whispered, the emotions catching up to her as she tried and failed to chock down the sob lingering in her throat.

"He needs his big sister" Mary Margaret cried, her eyes barely open as she stared at her beautiful daughter.

"No, he needs his parents. He is going to be okay, you are both the best parents a kid could ask for"

"We failed you"

"No dad, I failed you both. You took so many risks for me and all I ever did was resent you. Despite everything I let the darkness consume me and I almost ruined everything, and I am so sorry I never got the opportunity to make you both proud to call me your daughter" David placed his hand on her leg, a sob crackling out of his mouth as he shook his head, Mary Margaret placing her head on his shoulder.

"We are and always will be proud to call you our daughter Emma. You have made everything we ever did worthwhile, and we are so sorry we never got more time with you"

"I have never as happy as I have been with you both, thank you" Finally, her eyes fell onto Killian who, despite the blood pooling between his fingers was still trying so hard to stop the bleeding. She lifted her hand and pushed his out the way, causing him to look down at her.

"It's okay Killian"

"This should have been me! You should have let me sacrifice myself, to save you and your family. You are someone's daughters Emma, a mother"

"And you are my boyfriend, and knowing that I got to spend my time loving you makes everything worth it. I'll be okay"

"But what about me?! What am I supposed to do without you Emma! I love you, and without you I have nothing"

"No Killian, you have everyone. You will be okay, I know you will. I'll always be here" His tears consumed him as he cried into her golden blonde hair.

"I love you, Killian Jones"

"Ey, I love you too, Emma Swan" He placed a kiss on her pale blue lips, their salty tears mixing together causing a bitter taste to take over their senses but neither cared. As he pulled away, his hook fell onto Mary Margaret's hand comfortingly, them all watching agonisingly as Emma took her last breath, her eyes fluttering shut.

"No, my baby, my baby girl" Her mother crawled out of David's hold and lay atop of Emma, sobbing heartbreakingly into her shoulder. David was at Henry's side who pressed his head hard into his grandfather's his cries the most shattering of all.

 _A few days later_

The entire town of Storybrooke stood around the cemetery, tears in all of the citizen's eyes as David, Mary Margaret, Henry, Killian and Regina stood before them, hand in hook together.

"Emma Swan, will not be remembered as the dark one. She, even when her soul was corrupted by the darkness of the dagger, sacrificed herself for everyone here, showing that even in the darkest of times, there can be light" Regina stated, trying but failing to keep her emotions in check.

"She wasn't just our daughter, she was our friend. Before the curse was lifted she risked her life countless time to save those she cared for" David continued, squeezing his wife's hand as he looked to her.

"And even after the curse was broken, she led us to the victory we are celebrating today, battling uncountable amounts of obstacles, but still never letting up. She was my best friend, and even when she didn't want to believe it, she was my daughter, and in the short time we got to spend together, I couldn't have been more proud of the person she had grown into despite her conflicts"

"She believed in me when nobody else did, and made me into the person I am, because without her none of us would be where we are today" Henry turned to Killian, his face breaking out into a small smile.

"She sacrificed herself so we could all live, and that is exactly what we are going to do. We aren't going to ponder on the what if's, we aren't going to sit and think if only, we are going to live, live the life Emma Swan gave up for us all. Because she was and always will be, our saviour" David held up his hand, a smile on his face.

"To Emma" The citizens of Storybrooke followed as every hand was raised.

"To Emma"


End file.
